Fureur de Sang
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Une jeune fille est assassinée, mystérieusement. Elle n’a plus une goûte sang dans son corps et pourtant, elle n’a pas une seule égratignure. Nos deux agents vont se retrouver mêlé à cette enquête et Scully y sera plus impliquée qu’elle ne le croit…
1. 1ère partie

Auteur : moi toute seule lol

Résumé : une jeune fille est assassinée, mystérieusement. Elle n'a plus une goûte sang dans son corps et pourtant, elle n'a pas une seule égratignure. Nos deux agents vont se retrouver mêlé à cette enquête et Scully y sera plus impliquée qu'elle ne le croit…

Situation : cela ce passe vers la fin de la saison 6, avant Biogenèse et le double épisode La 6ème extinction.

Spoiler : non.

Genre : enquête, MSR.

Avertissement : R.

Mots Clé : amour, tueur en série, choc émotionnel...

Disclaimer : Blablabla, Mulder et Scully… Blablabla Chris Carter, 1013th Production et 20th Century FOX… Blablabla sont les proprios… Blablabla moi j'ai rien du tout… Blablabla je joue avec eux, je les titille, je les emprunte… Blablabla pas de procès s'ious plaît…Blablabla…

Notes de l'auteur : je ne suis pas très calée en géographie, alors pour les situations des lieux, je me suis servie d'une carte sur Internet donc... De plus, je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine alors, j'essaye mais ce n'est pas facile…

Je remercie ma mère, Eugénie et Cynthia pour avoir lu avec autant d'attention ma fanfic.

Feedback : se serait sympa de m'en envoyer pour que mon écriture s'affine car j'aie vraiment besoin de m'améliorer.

**Fureur de Sang**

**(1/2)**

**28 avril 1999, San Francisco, côte de**

**Muir Beach, 6H47 pm**

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur cette magnifique plage de sable fin. Une légère brise surplombait la plage et les vagues s'affalaient et mouraient en silence sur le rivage. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année marchait tranquillement sur le sable mouillé par les vagues, ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement, preuves irréfutables de son passage, mais déjà, les vagues recouvraient ses empreintes, sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, elles s'effaçaient. Les traces avaient commencé à environs deux cent cinquante mètres de là, en bas d'escaliers à la pierre usée par le sel qui la rongeait. La jeune femme arrêta de marcher et regarda autour d'elle, elle cherchait quelqu'un mais malheureusement pour elle, elle était seule. Elle sembla perdre patience et, énervée, elle se dirigea vers le petit bois qui était près de la plage. Elle murmurait.

C'est pas vrai… Il en a du culot pour me traîner ici et pour ensuite ne pas venir. Il va passer un sal quart d'heure !

Elle s'enfonça dans le petit bois. A peine quelques mètres franchis qu'il faisait nuit noire. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille et laissa place à la peur. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeur sur ce bois : il y a quelques années, une fille avait disparu. Depuis, on racontait qu'un tueur en série rodait dans les parages la nuit tombée. D'habitude, elle se fichait pas mal de ses rumeurs, mais toute seule, comme ça, elle ne sentait pas en sécurité. Elle accéléra le pas et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bois. Sa voiture n'était pas loin. Le bois était devenu trop épais pour qu'elle continue et elle avait donc finit le trajet à pieds. Mais son pas pressé commençait à la fatiguer et elle avait mal aux pieds. Elle était tellement obsédée par son mal qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle allait entrer en collision avec une personne qui était apparue devant elle.

Ouch !

Malgré l'obscurité, elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette postée devant elle.

Jordan ! Non mais ça va pas de me traîner ici à sept heures du soir ? Je crève de mal aux pieds maintenant !

Le jeune homme la regardait sans rien dire. Il était presque aller jusqu'à la dévisager.

Jordan, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Encore une fois, il resta sans rien dire mais se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Jordan ?

Un léger reflet de la lune illumina son visage. La jeune fille fut pétrifiée, il y avait comme de la folie dans son regard. Elle recula légèrement et put apercevoir le reflet d'un couteau.

Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me fait pas de mal… Je t'en prie…

La jeune fille le suppliait tout en reculant. Le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et elle fut prise de panique.

Je t'ai vu avec Peter. Alors, elle a bon goût sa langue quand tu lui roules une pelle ?

Quoi ? Oh non… Mais Jordan, on n'est pas ensemble… Je suis avec Peter…

Bien sûr… C'est ça… Maintenant, je vais te saigner connasse…

Le jeune homme se jeta sur la pauvre jeune fille avec son couteau.

AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh…

La voix de la jeune femme résonna dans le bois. Une multitude d'oiseau s'envolèrent. On put voir le jeune homme se redresser et un reflet de lune le parcourut : sa bouche dégoulinait de sang.

**2 mai 1999 Bureau de Fox Mulder, J. Edgar**

**Hoover Building, Washington DC, 7H54 am**

Fox Mulder était plongé dans un dossier, assis à son bureau. Il avait les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et les vêtements un peu froissés montraient une précipitation. En effet, l'agent Mulder avait reçu un appel très tôt ce matin au sujet d'une nouvelle enquête. Comme à son habitude et vu l'urgence de l'enquête, l'agent Mulder c'était précipité au Bureau, négligeant son habillement et son apparence. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que le dossier avait été glissé sous sa porte pour plus de facilité et s'était empressé de le lire sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau. Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture et depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'entendit même pas sa partenaire, Dana Scully, entrer. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, cela le fit légèrement sursauter.

Bonjour Mulder.

Ah, bonjour Scully. Désolé, je suis vraiment absorbé par ce dossier.

Je vois ça. Alors, tu m'expliques de quoi ça parle ?

Bien sûr, tout de suite très chère collège.

Il esquissa un sourire espiègle. Même pas deux minutes après l'entrée de sa partenaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. Le jeu commençait déjà de très bonne heure.

Eh bien, une jeune fille dénommée Katherine Rosenberg a été retrouvée dans les bois près de la côte de Muir Beach. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de paranormal dans tout ça ?

Cette fille avait les veines, les artères, tout les tissus sanguins comme sucés. Elle n'avait plus une goutte de sang dans le corps…

Mais…

Mais il n'y avait aucune entaille extérieure. Toutes les veines ont été ouvertes de l'intérieur.

Mmmm…

Quoi mmmm ?

Etrange…

C'est pour ça qu'on nous a appelé. D'ailleurs, nous partons dans trois heures pour la Californie.

Mulder avait prit conscience du dossier et avait tout de suite réservé sur un vol pour San Francisco. Il brandit deux billets d'avion sous les yeux de Scully.

Mulder, c'est chaque fois la même chose ! J'arrive et tu me dis que je dois déjà repartir ?

Tu aurais préféré que je te prévienne à trois heures du matin ?

Bon, ça va…

Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

Viens à 9H10. Et ne sois pas en retard !

Mais non…

Scully sortit d'un pas énervé de la pièce. Mulder attendit qu'elle soit un peu plus loin avant d'afficher un visage narquois.

**Blue Sky Hotel, San Francisco, 2H43 pm**

Scully était soulagée d'arriver à l'hôtel. Dans l'avion, elle était tombée sur un ronfleur à côté d'elle. Pas de chance ou ironie du sort : les sièges étaient durs comme du béton et elle s'était franchement interrogée sur la provenance douteuse de la nourriture qu'on leur avait servie.

L'hôtel n'était pas mal : l'entrée était chaleureuse de part ses dorures et ses meubles en chêne. Scully trouvait le réceptionniste à son goût : grand, brun, les yeux verts, finement musclé à travers son costumes… Il lui faisait penser à Mulder, mais Mulder étant son partenaire, il était inaccessible…

Vous avez réservé ? (demanda-t-il)

Oups ! (s'exclama Mulder)

Mulder avait complètement omit ce détail.

Ce n'est rien, il nous reste encore une chambre.

Une seule ? (demanda Scully)

Oui, pourquoi ? Cela pose-il un problème ?

Nous aurions aimé deux chambres… (se plaignit Scully)

Désolé, il ne reste qu'une seule et unique chambre.

Après avoir essayer de marchander encore quelques minutes avec le réceptionniste, Scully s'avoua vaincue. Elle se dirigea avec sa valise, clef en main vers leur chambre. Le couloir qu'elle parcourait était tout aussi chaleureux que l'entrée : les grosses portes en chêne comportaient des numéros d'environs dix centimètres de haut en or.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre 243, leur chambre, Scully se retourna pour voir où en était son partenaire. Il arrivait en traînant lentement sa valise. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et Mulder, pensant qu'elle avait un grave problème, accourut aussitôt. Mais Scully n'avait pas de grave problème, Scully avait un problème : il n'y avait qu'un lit double.

Maudit soit-il se satané réceptionniste !

Elle avait murmuré mais Mulder l'avait quand même entendue.

C'est plutôt ma faute… Mais je ne ronfle pas. C'est déjà ça !

Scully, malgré la situation, esquissa un sourire.

Mais si le FBI l'apprend… (se reprit-elle)

Oh ! Arrête de te tracasser ! De toutes façons, ils ne vont pas nous virés pour ça. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète…

Finalement, ça t'arrangerais de te débarrasser de moi !

Mulder posa sa valise et se rapprocha de Scully qui fit de même. A présent, ils se faisaient face.

Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! J'en suis même venu au point de devoir dormir dans la même chambre que toi !

Scully sourit ; il savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? (demanda-t-elle)

Le corps de Katherine Rosenberg t'attend à la morgue, mais d'abord, on va aller voir le lieu du crime.

Et pendant que je ferai l'autopsie, que vas-tu faire ?

Je vais aller voir le type qui a trouvé le corps de la fille et parler à la famille Rosenberg.

Ok.

On y va tout de suite.

Pff… Mulder et son boulot, le nouveau film de romance. Dès à présent sur vos écran.

Mulder, qui était déjà sortit de la chambre, revint sur ses pas.

Scully, ton humour s'est vachement amélioré à force de rester avec moi…

Ha ha ha…

Aller, on y va.

**Sous-bois, côte de Muir Beach,**

**San Francisco, 3H12 pm**

Quatre voitures de police stationnaient à l'entrée du bois ; vu son épaisseur, les enquêteur avaient dû renoncé à continuer à avancer.

Mulder et Scully arrivèrent à proximité du lieu du crime et présentèrent leurs badges. Ils franchirent la banderole jaune qui délimitait un périmètre protégé des regards indiscrets. Ils s'avancèrent et Scully s'approcha du lieu où était le corps et Mulder accosta le shérif.

Excusez-moi, shérif Anderson ?

Oui ?

Le shérif Anderson se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Le shérif était blond et grassouillet. Il aperçut Scully, puis regarda à nouveau Mulder qui lui, entre-temps, avait sortit son badge et le lui présentait.

Agent Mulder (désignant Scully) et voici l'agent Scully.

Scully qui était penchée au-dessus d'une grosse trace de sang :

Shérif Anderson, vous avez pris des photos du corps tel qu'on la découvert ? (dit-elle)

Oui, bien sûr.

Scully sortit sa carte et la donna au shérif.

Vous pouvez m'envoyer les photos à notre hôtel ? Il faudrait aussi faire analyser ce sang (désignant la grosse trace). Pourriez-vous m'envoyer les résultats de l'analyse ?

Je le ferai agent Scully.

Scully s'éloigna et Mulder la rattrapa.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

J'ai remarqué beaucoup de sang au sol. Or, tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'avait « aucune entaille extérieure » ?

Oui.

Alors comment expliques-tu ce sang ? Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite si tu me déposes à la morgue.

Ok.

**Morgue, San Francisco, 4H27 pm**

Scully finit d'enfiler ses gants de latex et ajusta le dictaphone à sa hauteur.

Nous sommes le 2 mai 1999 et il est…4H28 pm. Le sujet est une jeune femme de race blanche, une vingtaine d'année, 1m70 tout au plus…

**Résidence de M. Hadler, San Francisco, 4H43 pm**

Mulder arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de M. Hadler, en sortit et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de taille moyenne, brun. Il lui sourit et lui demanda :

Je peux vous aidez Monsieur ?

Mulder sortit sa plaque tout en parlant :

Je m'appelle Fox Mulder, je suis du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation. (il rangea sa plaque) Vous êtes M. Hadler ?

Oui, c'est moi. C'est à propos de la fille que j'ai trouvée ?

Oui.

Entrez.

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser passer Mulder. Il entra et l'homme le conduit dans le salon après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. M. Hadler s'assit à son tour.

Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Quand l'avez-vous découverte ?

Il y a quatre jours. Je suis étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle vous êtes venu.

On nous a dit que c'était urgent. C'était vers qu'elle heure ?

Euh… Deux heures du matin… Je suis insomniaque et j'avais envie d'aller me promener et puis… Je suis tombé sur le corps…

Vous n'avez vu personne d'autre dans les bois.

Non.

Très bien, merci de votre aide. Je vous contacterai si j'ai encore besoin d'une information. Si un détail de plus vous revient, vous pouvez me joindre au Blue Sky Hotel, chambre 243.

D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et M. Hadler accompagna Mulder jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mulder sortit et avança jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Morgue, San Francisco, 5H43 pm**

Inutile de dire que pour Mulder, la tache n'avait pas été facile. Les parents de la victime pleuraient comme les chutes du Niagara et il n'avait rien pu en tirer. Il entra dans la salle d'examen en poussant les portes violemment ; Scully qui enlevait ses gants sursauta comme jamais. Il s'avança vers elle et demanda :

Alors ?

Aucune coupure, pas de cicatrice… C'est très étrange, elle n'a même pas une égratignure !

Tu l'as dit…

Ca va ? Tu as l'air exténué.

On dira que ça a été pénible.

Tu as obtenu des informations sur cette Katherine ?

Rien du tout.

Rien ?

Ses parents pleuraient comme des fontaines, aussi bien la mère que le père.

Bon, on y va ?

Mulder acquiesça et ils sortirent de la morgue.

**Blue Sky Hotel, San Francisco, 5H56 pm**

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Mulder tomba comme une masse sur le lit. A sa grande surprise, Scully fit de même et se laissa tomber à côté à côté de lui.

J'ai de ces maux de tête ! (s'exclama Scully)

Ca va aller ?

Mais oui… Arrête de me couver Mulder.

Si on peut même plus te demander si ça va.

Désolé, c'est comme si un marteau réduisait mon cerveau en bouillie.

C'est rien. Tu as faim ?

Pas trop.

Ok.

Tu peux aller manger… Je suis une grande fille, je saurai m'occuper de moi.

Ok. A tout à l'heure. (il se leva)

Oui.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma.

Scully ne mangea rien, se changea, s'allongea sur le lit et s'assoupit.

**Blue Sky Hotel, San Francisco, 6H48 pm**

Mulder entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il aperçut Scully endormie sur le lit. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, entra et la referma avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller Scully.

Il prit un caleçon un boxer et un T-shirt, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, rangea son linge sale dans sa valise et s'approcha du lit. Il hésita puis prit une couverture dans la penderie, s'assit dans un fauteuil, se couvrit avec la couverture et s'endormit.

**3 mai 1999, Blue Sky Hotel, **

**San Francisco, 7H04 am**

Scully émergea lentement du sommeil, elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Mulder allonger à côté d'elle, puis se redressa et le vit dans le fauteuil. Elle se leva et regarda le réveil : 7H05 am. Elle s'approcha de sa valise, en prit un tailleur et tout ce dont elle avait besoin, puis entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche.

Quand elle en sortit, dix minutes plus tard, Mulder dormait toujours. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vulnérable comme ça, plus fragile. Si mignon, pensa-t-elle

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et elle lui sourit. D'une voix endormie :

Je suis au Paradis ?

Elle sourit plus largement :

Pas encore. Debout ! Double sens ? pensa-t-il

Pff… Me voilà retombé en Enfer ! Oh lala, les courbatures !

Tu aurais du me réveiller ! Il y avait assez de place pour deux.

Là, c'est sûr, je suis au Paradis. Ma partenaire me faisant des avances.

Mulder, surveille tes paroles sinon tu vas dormir dans ce fauteuil tous les soirs !

Bien chef !

Mulder se leva et, prenant ses vêtements, entra dans la salle de bain. Il ne vit pas Scully sourire et rougir dans son dos…

Quand Mulder sortit de la douche, ils allèrent manger, puis se rendirent chez les Rosenberg pour voir si les soit disant fontaines c'étaient calmées et s'ils pouvaient enfin parler.

**Résidence des Rosenberg, San Francisco,**

**9H04 am**

Les Rosenberg avaient l'air effectivement calmé, même si parfois un sanglot leurs échappait. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Me Rosenberg s'exprima en première :

Qu'est-ce qui peux pousser quelqu'un à faire ça ?

Beaucoup de chose, Madame. (répondit Mulder)

La question est aussi de savoir qui. (ajouta Scully) Est-ce que votre fille avait des fréquentations normales ?

Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? (s'exclama M. Rosenberg)

Rien, nous essayons simplement de savoir qui aurait pu lui faire ça. (défendit Mulder)

Elle avait des fréquentations normales, oui. (répondit Me Rosenberg) Des amis, un petit ami : Peter ; un garçon très gentil… Et… Un certain Jordan…

Qu'avait-il de particulier ? (demanda Scully)

Ma fille m'avait raconté qu'il continuait à lui tourner autour malgré qu'elle ait un petit ami. Oh mon dieu ! Il avait appelé Katherine pour un rendez-vous près de la côte…

Quel est le nom complet de ce Jordan ? (demanda Mulder en sortant son carnet)

Jordan Booker.

Vous savez où il habite ? (demanda Scully pendant que Mulder notait)

Oui…

Après avoir récolté les informations dont ils avaient besoin, Mulder et Scully sortirent et avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Dans la voiture, le cellulaire de Scully sonna.

Scully.

Agent Scully, c'est le shérif Anderson. Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre.

Mulder regarda Scully parler au téléphone.

Oui, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, puis se tourna vers Mulder.

Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, encore une jeune fille.

Mulder et Scully se précipitèrent jusqu'au lieu du crime.

**Lieu du crime, San Francisco, 9H47 am**

Cette fois, le lieu du crime se situait en plein centre ville. Un clochard avait découvert une jeune fille dénommée Joanne Goy dans une ruelle. Il avait été cherché de l'aide dans la rue et avait avertit tous les passants, mais après pour les éloigner ça a été plus dur.

Mulder et Scully passèrent à travers la foule, ignorant les protestations qui fusaient tout autour d'eux. Arrivés devant la banderole jaune de délimitation, ils présentèrent leurs badges à un officier et passèrent en dessous. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et virent le shérif Anderson. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Il était à côté du corps à moitié recouvert d'un drap et le scrutait. Il soupira puis se tourna vers eux.

Cette fois, le meurtrier a frappé en plein jour… (conclut-il)

Jordan, le toit d'un immeuble, muni de jumelle, observait le lieu du crime. Ils les voyaient parler… Il remarqua une femme… Rousse… Tout a fait à son goût…

Après cela, Scully décida d'autopsier le corps pendant que Mulder irait voir la famille Booker. Le soir venu, Mulder vint chercher Scully à la morgue et dans la voiture, ils se firent chacun leur rapport…

Ses parents m'ont dit qu'il avait fait une fugue. (avoua Mulder)

Alors on n'a aucune chance de le coincer…

Jordan, habillé en training, trottina sur le trottoir et passa à côté de la voiture des deux agents…

J'ai vérifié : Katherine, Joanne et Jordan sont tous les trois dans la même université…

Mulder et Scully étaient complètement affamé, ils n'avaient plus rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Ils décidèrent d'aller dîner directement dans un petit restaurant, pas très loin de là.

Jordan observa les deux agents dîner : il remarqua que de temps en temps, l'homme essayait de prendre la main de la femme. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer, mais elle esquissait toujours un sourire.

Non, elle est a moi…

**Blue Sky Hotel, San Francisco,**

**9H04 pm**

Mulder et Scully entrèrent dans leur chambre ; tout était calme…

Scully partit prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps Mulder se changea dans la chambre. Quand Scully sortit de la salle de bain en chemise de nuit, Mulder eut une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser mais les ébauches de sourire qu'il avait eut tant tôt était déjà un bon début et il ne voulut pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. Il entra dans la salle de bain…

Quand il en ressortit, Scully était allongée de tout son long sur le lit et dormait paisiblement, mais cette fois, il avait largement la place pour qu'il s'allonge à côté d'elle sans la réveiller. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Puis, progressivement, s'allongea. Il la regarda, car il la trouvait (je site :) magnifiquement irrésistible en se moment.

Il s'évacua de ses pensées et activa son réveil sur sept heures du matin, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Scully et s'endormit.

**4 mai 1999, Blue Sky Hotel,**

**San Francisco, 7H00 am**

Le réveil sonna, mais Mulder était trop bien pour bouger. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il le coupe un jour. Avec le moins de mouvements et de précipitation possible, il tendit un bras vers son réveil et le coupa. Puis, il reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire, collé contre Scully, un bras autour de sa taille…

Une minute… pensa-t-il

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Scully qui le regardait sans bouger d'un poil.

Désolé, Scully… (dit-il maladroitement)

C'est rien. (répondit-elle en toute franchise) La vérité c'est que je suis bien comme ça…

Elle lui adressa un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec le sien. Mulder fut troublé par la franchise de Scully. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

Eh bien… Hier, tu me fais des avances et aujourd'hui, tu…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Scully lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Mulder reprend son souffle et ajoute :

J'espérais quelque chose de plus romantique !

Je t'avais dit de ne pas en remettre une couche !

Oh, tu es si susceptible. Si…

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un coup de coude qui coupa Mulder mais les lèvres de Scully délicatement posée sur les siennes. Scully s'écarta puis annonça :

Mulder, tu parles trop.

Elle se retourna, s'écarta de lui et sortit du lit pour aller s'habiller.

Jordan les avait observé par la fenêtre… Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ! Non, elle payerait comme les autres…

Après un petit déjeuné bien copieux, nos deux agents décidèrent de se faire une journée archive, comme ils appelaient les journées futures passées dans une bibliothèques de la ville où ils se trouvaient.

Leur enquête piétinait et Mulder se dit que de toutes façons ils ne trouveraient rien.

Ils n'avaient pas encore reparlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans leur chambre le matin même mais Mulder sentait que Scully ne voudrait pas en parler. Il se disait qu'ils auraient bien le temps d'en reparler après cette enquête si elle se terminait un jour… Néanmoins, Mulder mourait d'envie d'éclaircir un point : pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger et Mulder se dit qu'il pourrait lui poser la question en mangeant au risque de lui couper l'appétit.

**Restaurant, San Francisco, 1H23 pm**

Mulder et Scully s'étaient installé à une table il y a à peine vingt minutes et mangeait en silence. Mulder n'y tenant plus lâcha :

Scully, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce matin ?

Scully parut gênée par la question et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu…

De la cuisine, Jordan pouvait observer les deux agents sans être vu. Ils ne l'avaient même pas reconnu quand il leur avait apporté les plats. La petite rousse commençait à vaciller sur ça chaise, le somnifère faisait effet.

Mulder regarda Scully fermer les yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Affolé, il lui demanda :

Scully ? Ca va ?

Scully laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiettes et serait sûrement tombée de sa chaise si Mulder ne l'avait pas rattrapée attend. Mulder la regarda et prit son pouls. Elle semblait simplement endormie. Mulder comprit que c'était la nourriture et s'empressa de transporter Scully dans la voiture.

**Blue Sky Hotel, San Francisco,**

**1H57 pm**

Mulder entra dans la chambre et allongea Scully sur le lit. Soulagé que ce ne soit que l'œuvre d'un somnifère, il la regarda tendrement dormir avant de prendre le téléphone et de demander une bouteille d'eau à la réception.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui remit une mèche de cheveux roux rebelle en place. Il resta encore assit deux minutes, puis alla à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

On toqua à la porte.

Service d'étage !

Posez la bouteille sur la table de nuit ! (répondit Mulder)

Jordan déposa la bouteille sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de Scully. Elle dormirait encore au moins quatre heures. Il la prit sur ces épaules et sortit de la chambre.

Mulder se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas donné de pourboire et sortit de la salle de bain pour découvrir une bouteille d'eau et plus de Scully.

Scully ?

Mulder sortit à toute vitesse dans le couloir mais ne vit personne. Il entra dans la chambre et attrapa sa veste, puis remarque un mot avec la bouteille.

Il lut :

« _Agent Mulder, vous avez cru pouvoir me la prendre ? Elle son toute à moi et ne croyez pas que j'allais vous laisser votre charmante collègue. Elle m'intéresse trop. Très mignonne, merci pour le cadeau !_ »

Mulder explosa de rage et hurla :

JORDAN BOOKER !

_A suivre…_

_Je sais que c'est long comme première partie, mais le suspens est frustrant, non ? maquiavélique mouhahaha !_

_(En attendant la suite, je voudrais faire une petit pub pour LVEI (la vérité est ici), qui contient de bonnes fanfics et qui en rassemble beaucoup.)_


	2. 2ème partie

**Fureur de Sang**

**(2/2)**

**4 mai 1999, Lieu inconnu,**

**Heure inconnue**

Scully se réveilla lentement. Elle avait un bandeau sur les yeux et semblait assise sur un lit, mais elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Mulder ?

Elle voulu enlever le bandeau mais elle avait les poignets attachés.

Mulder ? A quoi tu joues ! Enlève-moi ça immédiatement !

Silence.

Mulder ?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son cou et caresser lentement sa joue gauche. Scully pas du tout rassurée :

Mulder, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sentit un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres, lui demandant de se taire.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? pensa-t-elle

Jordan s'approcha de Scully.

Cette femme est décidément très belle… pensa-t-il

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Scully et la jeune femme ne protesta pas, quoiqu'un peu surprise. Quand Jordan s'écarta d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Mulder, pourquoi m'as-tu attachée ? (s'enquit-elle)

Afin que Scully ne reconnaisse pas sa voix, Jordan murmura :

Tu vas comprendre, Dana…

Une seconde, réfléchit Dana ! Depuis quand te ligote-t-il et te caresse-t-il sans te demander la permission (bien sûr je ne suis pas contre, mais il aurait quand même pu me demander mon avis !) et depuis quand m'appelle-t-il Dana ?

Cela fit TILT dans l'esprit de Scully : ce n'était pas Mulder.

J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'embrasse ainsi !

Mais Scully se ressaisit et lança un 'Qui êtes-vous !' assez menaçant bien qu'elle soit totalement impuissante.

Peu importe qui je suis (cette fois, il ne murmura pas), je vais te donner ce que ton partenaire n'a pas osé te faire…

'L'homme' s'approcha à nouveau de Scully, mais cette fois, il du forcer la jeune femme à l'embrasser.

Lâcher-moi ! Non, non !

**…**

**Même jour, salle d'examen d'échantillons,**

**San Francisco, 2H54 pm**

Mulder était désespéré au début mais le seul moyen pour retrouver Scully était de faire quelque chose ! Il s'était alors rendu à la morgue et avait fait examiné le cadavre de Joanne Goy pour la deuxième fois. Scully ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le meurtrier c'était apparemment amuser avant de tuer sa victime : il y avait des traces de spermes dans le corps de la victimes. Mulder les fît analyser et après un quart d'heure de test, on lui confirma que c'était bien Jordan Booker le meurtrier.

Mulder réagit au quart de tour : peut-être allait-il violer Scully !

Mulder sortit à toute vitesse de l'hôpital, non sans remercier le médecin qui l'avait aidé puis se rendit chez la famille Booker.

**Lieu inconnu, Heure inconnue**

Après une durée indéterminée, Scully se réveilla. Elle portait toujours le bandeau mais il était à présent souillé de ses larmes. Ce fou l'avait violée…

Ces poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien à force d'avoir tiré dessus pour se débattre.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Vu le grincement, ce devait être une porte en bois, mais ce renseignement ne lui servait à rien !

Elle sentit 'l'homme' s'approcher d'elle.

Est-ce que tu as faim ma jolie ?

Allez vous faire foutre ! Sale psychopathe !

CLAC ! Elle se vit recevoir une claque.

Je répète ma question : as-tu faim ?

Grâce à vous, j'ai perdu l'appétit ! Je ne mangerai rien de ce que vous me donnerez !

Tu ne veux quand même pas mourir de faim ?

Je mangerai quand je serai rhabillée et que vous m'aurez détachée et enlevé ce satané bandeau !

Soit… Mais si tu essayes de t'enfuir et que je te rattrape, tu seras rattachée et battue ! C'est clair ?

Oui. (répondit-elle sur un ton insolent)

**Résidense des Booker, San Francisco,**

**3H27 pm**

Mulder fut inviter à s'asseoir dans le salon des Booker.

J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez. (déclara sur un ton grave Mulder) Il semblerait, en fait, il est tout à fait sûr que votre fils ait commis deux meurtres.

C'est impossible ! (s'exclama Me Booker)

Notre fils est un rebelle mais il ne ferait jamais ça ! (s'écria M. Booker)

Pourtant, non avons retrouvé son sperme dans le corps d'une des victimes et ce matin, votre fils à enlevé ma collègue.

Oh mon dieu ! (hurla presque Me Booker au bord de l'évanouissement)

La dernière fois, vous m'avez dit que votre fils avait fait une fugue. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait ça avant ?

Me Booker était vraiment trop traumatisée pour répondre alors, M. Booker répondit en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus neutre possible, ce qu'il parvint difficilement à faire :

Oui…

Où l'aviez vous retrouvé ?

Il était revenu de son plein gré. (avoua M. Booker)

A-t-il dit où il était allé ou l'a-t-il laissé entendre ? (demanda Mulder qui espérait fortement un 'oui' car c'était sa dernière chance)

Eh bien… (M. Booker fit une pose et parut réfléchir) En fait… Oui… (les yeux de Mulder se mirent à briller d'excitation) Quand on lui a demandé où il avait logé, puisqu'il était absent depuis trois jours, il a dit : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Même si j'avais dormit dans un hôtel en fraudant, tu n'as pas à le savoir ! Je suis revenu un point c'est tout ! »

Me Booker se ressaisit à ce moment :

Oui et ses vêtements avaient des taches d'aliments très raffinés ! Du genres, je ne suis pas sûre mais, ça aurait pu être pour la plus part des taches du caviar !

Oui. (conclut Mulder) Et quel adolescent pourrait ce payer un hôtel où l'on sert du caviar !

Mulder remercia les Booker pour leur aide précieuse et sortit de leur maison en courant à toute vitesse à sa voiture.

**Lieu Inconnu, Heure Inconnue**

Après s'être habillée, enlevé le bandeau et détachée, Scully se massait à présent vigoureusement ses poignets qui avaient 'mortellement' souffert.

Qu'allez-vous faire de moi Jordan ?

Vous connaissez mon nom ?

Jordan Booker, oui…

Putain de merde ! Les cons, i' vont trouver où nous sommes !

S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous…

La ferme ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Mon plan va foirer !

Jordan… Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ?

Parce que toutes les connasses comme vous mérites d'être punie…

Mais punie pour quoi ?

CLAC ! Deuxième gifle. Jordan leva un doigt menaçant devant le visage de Scully.

Arrête de poser des questions ou je te rattache !

D'accord…

Scully n'osait plu bouger, sa joue lui faisait terriblement mal et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve au point de la battre.

Mange !

Scully sursauta au ton féroce de la voix de Jordan. Elle s'exécuta.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici… pensa-t-elle

Elle remarqua son Smith&Wesson poser négligemment sur une table non loin du lit.

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le bandeau sur les yeux et que Jordan ne se préoccupait pas d'elle puisqu'elle mangeait, elle détailla la pièce : elle devait être dans un hôtel assez chique vu le raffinement des meubles. Le lit était très confortable et la chambre munie d'un minibar, d'une télévision et même d'un ordinateur. La porte qu'elle avait entendue s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'arrivée de Jordan était bien en bois.

Jordan s'intéressa à elle car elle avait presque fini sont plateau et elle arrêta de scruter la pièce. Ce plateau était raffiné et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui l'avait préparer ; ce point la rassura.

Il manquerait plus qu'il m'empoisonne ! pensa-t-elle C'est quand même bizarre que personne ne nous ait entendu tout à l'heure… Si nous sommes bien dans un hôtel…

**Voiture de location des agents Mulder & Scully,**

**En direction du Milagro hôtel, San Francisco, 4H37 pm**

Après des recherches par téléphone, on avait signalé à Mulder qu'au Milagro hôtel, un jeune homme s'était présenté et avait loué une chambre. Il avait expressément demandé qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il était ressortit et n'était plus jamais entré, du moins, par la porte principale car on avait entendu beaucoup de bruit étrange dans sa chambre donc les cris d'une femme.

Mulder s'avait déjà le numéro de la chambre et fonçait en direction de l'hôtel.

Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien… Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien ! (murmurait-il)

**Milagro Hotel, San Francisco, 4H42 pm**

Mulder se gara 'a fond la caisse' devant l'hôtel où il entra à la volée. Montrant son badge au réceptionniste, il demanda quel était l'étage de la chambre 118. Le réceptionniste lui répondit tout de suite que c'était à l'étage numéro deux et Mulder courut à toute vitesse vers les escaliers (les ascenseurs ça prend trop de temps) en lançant un bref 'merci' au réceptionniste, un peu déconcerté.

**Chambre 118, Milagro Hotel,**

**San Francisco, 4H47 pm**

Malheureusement pour Scully, après plusieurs tentatives pour s'échapper, aucune n'avait réussi. Jordan l'avait rattachée et battue à plusieurs reprise. Elle avait la lèvre inférieure en sang, deux peut-être trois côtes cassées et saignait du nez.

Jordan avait fait une pose de trente seconde et s'apprêta à la frapper à nouveau quand la porte de la chambre voilà en éclat sous l'impacte d'un coup de pieds de Mulder. Celui-ci pointait sur arme sur Jordan et celui-ci pointa la sienne sur Scully. Le réflexe de Mulder fût imminent, il l'abattit de sang froid. Le jeune s'écroula par terre à deux mètre de Scully pendant que Mulder s'approchait de celle-ci. Il lui demanda, affolé :

Scully, ça va ?

Ca pourrait aller mieux. Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées…

Ca va aller, je t'emmène à l'hôpital…

Scully se sachant enfin sauvée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et épuisée par les évènements s'évanoui.

**…**

**Hopital Principal de San Francisco,**

**12 heures plus tard**

Scully émergea lentement du sommeil. Elle était allongée dans une chambre d'hôpital ; elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Mulder, assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, la regardant intensément.

Alors, bien dormi ? (demanda-t-il)

En vérité, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais il y avait un jeune type qui m'avait enlevée et attachée dans une chambre d'hôtel et il…

Soudain les yeux de Scully s'exorbitèrent, le souvenir lui revient, la ramenant à la réalité et lui rappelant que tout était bien réel. Elle tourna son visage de l'autre côté pour que Mulder ne voit pas les larmes couler en abondance sur son visage au souvenir de cet 'homme' qui…

Scully ?

Scully n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Elle se contenta de respirer profondément en baissant la tête puis se tourna vers Mulder. Il y avait tant de souffrance dans le regard de Scully que Mulder en fût plus que troublé. Ce regard si pénétrant lui transperça le cœur. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Que lui avait-il fait ?

Scully… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Scully baissa a nouveau le regard mais ne releva plus la tête. Mulder se leva alors de son siège et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il regarda Scully quelques secondes, puis lui releva le menton. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Scully, je veux t'aider… Laisse-moi t'aider… (supplia-t-il)

Il…

Scully ne parvint qu'à prononcer 'il', le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge lui donnant la nausée.

Il m'a battue.

Mulder regarda encore une fois Scully dans les yeux et il sut que ce n'était pas tout.

Quand tu seras prête, tu me le diras…

Il se leva mais ne put faire qu'un seul pas, car Scully le tenait fermement et avec insistance par la manche ; ses yeux le suppliaient.

Mulder… Ne part pas… Ne part pas, j'ai besoin de toi…

Mulder revient auprès de Scully et se rassit sur le bord du lit.

Ce que cet homme m'a fait me transperce le cœur… Il m'a fait du mal, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement…

Mulder ne dit rien, lui laissa le temps de parler, de s'exprimer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et, le regard dans le vide lui répondit :

Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais toujours à l'hôtel, car il m'avait bandé les yeux. Ensuite, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. Il m'a embrassée puis…

Un sanglot s'éleva des méandres de son cœur.

Ca va, j'ai compris Scully…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne avec amour ; essayant de la réconforter. Scully se résolu à continuer.

Ensuite, il m'a détachée pour manger et j'ai essayé de m'échapper plusieurs fois. Il m'a rattachée et battue. Quand tu es arrivé, il allait encore me frapper et il a pointé mon arme sur moi. La suite, tu la connais… J'ai combien de côte cassée ?

Trois, c'est douloureux ; je me suis aussi déjà cassé des côtes.

En effet, ce n'est pas très agréable !

Elle esquissa un sourire, malgré la situation peux appropriée. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, de lui faire croire qu'il y avait pire. Pourtant, qu'y avait-il de pire que ça ?

Scully parla avec Mulder, ce confiant à lui ; ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle se sentit quelque peu soulagée en sentant la compassion de Mulder. Il était tellement attentionné… « Je l'aime tellement… »

Pardon ? (questionna Mulder)

Euh… rien d'important. (fit-elle gênée)

Scully, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, après notre conversation… Tu sais que tu peux tout le dire.

Non, je…

Elle parut hésiter.

Je ne veux pas que ça brise le lien de confiance qui existe entre nous Mulder… Je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aimait son partenaire de toujours et ne voulais pas briser leur amitié. Et si cela n'était pas réciproque ?

Mulder… J'aimerais me reposer…

D'accord, appelle-moi dès que tu as besoin de moi. Il s'approcha de sa partenaire et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ça joue qui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps de Scully qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Mulder sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. La confession que Scully lui avait faite l'avait troublé. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle subitement refermée sur elle-même ?

La semaine de Mulder fut chargée. Pour oublier se trouble qui persistait en lui, Mulder travailla sur des enquêtes 'banales' de terrain.

Sur l'une d'elle, on lui tira dans la jambe, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré et perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne put aller voir Scully car il ne pouvait conduire et devait rester chez lui le temps que la plaie se referme.

**13 mai 1999, appartement de Fox Mulder,**

**Arlington, Virginie, 2h14 pm**

N'ayant plus mal à sa jambe, Mulder décida d'aller voir Scully à l'hôpital. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt blanc, attrapa sa veste en cuir et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il tomba nez à nez avec Scully qui avait son poing replier et lever, près à frapper à la porte. Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps si délicat et si fin que Mulder appréciait beaucoup. Mulder prit le temps de la détaillé : un pantalon noir, un chandail vert olive avec un col en V, une veste de daim brune foncée, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés et quelques cernes de fatigue sur le visage. Mulder se ressaisit et la fit entrer en s'écartant ; il referma la porte derrière elle et, la débarrassant de son manteau lui demanda :

Tu es déjà sortie de l'hôpital ?

Depuis hier. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! (Mulder revint vers elle) Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis mon réveil après mon agression.

Oh, c'est rien. Je me suis fait tirer dessus…

Mulder ! Tu trouves que ce n'est rien ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Personne ne t'avait vu au travail depuis plusieurs jours et personne ne pouvait me dire où tu étais ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne refait plus jamais ça Mulder !

Oui maman. (fit-il avec un sourire de petit garçon qui a fait une grosse bêtise)

Scully sourit. Il savait bien comment la faire rire.

Sérieusement Mulder… J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te parler…

Me parler de quoi ?

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cette semaine et… Je pense que c'était inévitable… On a vécu tant de chose ensemble et je pense que cette confiance nous rend en quelque sorte immortel… Après mon enlèvement, si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que je serais dans l'autre monde… Mulder… J'ai besoin de toi… Sans toi, je crois que je mourrais…

De part sa propre émotion, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Scully.

Et j'ai compris que ce lien que nous avons ne pourrais pas disparaître… Que nous saurions gérer ça… Que… Que…

Mulder détestait la voir pleurer. Scully semblait terriblement troublée. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son visage et essuya tendrement ses larmes.

Scully, ne pleure plus s'il te plaît…

Scully verrouilla sur regard dans celui de Mulder. Le regard de Mulder reflétait malgré lui ce qu'il ressentait, tandis que Scully brillait d'un amour inavoué.

Ne dis plus rien Scully… Je le lis dans tes yeux… Dana…

Et moi dans les tiens… Fox…

Mulder caressa lentement la joue de Scully de son pouce et s'approcha d'elle. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement… Scully était prête ; elle savait que c'était le moment, que maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil. Les lèvres de Mulder s'assemblèrent avec celles de Scully. Tous ne voulaient s'arrêter là, tous deux voulaient aller plus loin… Comme par télépathie, lorsque la langue de Mulder s'immisça à la commissure des lèvres de Scully, celle-ci lui accorda le droit de passage immédiatement.

Quand leurs deux bouches se séparèrent, Scully s'approcha encore de Mulder jusqu'à se coller à son torse. Elle releva la tête et encore une fois, leur bouche s'assemblèrent. Ils étaient heureux, enfin heureux…

Rien n'aurait pu les interrompre sauf… la sonnerie du téléphone… Le fixe de Mulder continua de sonner. Il se détacha de Scully à regret et s'approcha du téléphone et décrocha.

Mulder.

Agent Mulder (la voix de Skinner se fit entendre), Je n'ai pas encore reçu votre rapport. Je le veux sur mon bureau dans une heure et demie.

Mais, Scully vient de sortir de l'hôpital et…

Ca ne peut pas attendre agent Mulder !

Mulder se tourna vers Scully qui l'interrogeait du regard. Puis, Mulder soupira et répondit :

Ca va, on arrive…

Il raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse de son supérieur. Il s'approcha alors de Scully et répondit avant qu'elle ne pose sa question :

C'était Skinner. Il veut notre rapport sur son bureau dans une heure et demie.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler et l'embrassa.

Mulder ?

Oui, je sais, on y va.

Il s'approcha du portemanteau et prit la veste de Scully après avoir enfilé sa veste en cuir et lui mit sur le dos. Il ouvrit la porte, l'embrassa une dernière fois et la laissa sortir. Il sortit pensif.

C'est un nouveau départ, pensèrent-ils en même temps …

FINI … ou peut-être pas

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je tiens à ce qu'on m'envoie des reviews. Bonne ou mauvaise critique, j'accepte. Peut-être cela va-t-il m'inciter à écrire une suite ou nos agents seront ensemble…Qu'on soit clair : ce n'est pas du tout du chantage ! Vous n'êtes pas faché au moins ? C'est juste question de me donner des idées..._


End file.
